Dead Incoming
Dead Incoming is the second case of Criminal Case, it was located in Statenville, at Flarehigh City, at Season 1 Plot After finishing the first case, Morgan and the player went back to the office, Before that, the Field Officer, Peter Doulan, panicked that the Milton Television Company, was bombed, Morgan and the player rushed to the company's main office and found the owner and the president of the company, Jarvis Milton, shot twice in the heart, The team began their investigation onwards After some research and investigation, Jarvis killer was none other than his employee, Hailey Crosser Hailey denied the murder at the first glance, but after several evidence, she confessed the crime, She admit that she is the bomber and the killer, The motive was not revenge, But a threatening letter, Three days ago, Hailey accidentaly snuck on the mysterious website, and photographed it, the organization who owned the website keep sending her threats, to stop sparing the web secrets, As if she spared at one person, Her family will be killed, and so do herself, Because of that, she began to delete the photograph, but it was taken by her boss, Jarvis, she confronted her boss to return the photograph that was stuffed in the disk, He refused, that he can use the thing to boost his economy for a production idea, As soon that she knew the danger, She hired an accomplice to settle a bombing, The accomplice placed the bomb on the receiption, then ran away, Hailey then began activating the switch, Triggering the bomb, Jarvis already knew her plan since he "witnessed her" talking to the accomplice He went to the receipt with a Makarov gun, so that he can kill Hailey, but it backfires, Hailey throwed a trophy into the side, Distracting Jarvis, then she began to knock him out with a wooden plank, and then shot him in the heart twice, Killing him, She was sent to the judge, Judge Timothy Claywood, He overviews the case, and began questioning her plead, She pleaded guilty, and Judge Claywood sentenced her into 30 years imprisonment for the bombing and murder The chief congratulated the team, She began to suspect something, the accomplice, but then, Alma enters the room and wanted to talk with the player, the team began to talk with her, She said that something was wrong, Her digital pet didn't work, as she wanted help by getting all materials, which is oil and microchips, they went to the victim's house as he has alot, they found some oil, and broken microchips, after getting them, Alma thanked the player, after her pet worked, it began talking weird about "Blackmask....Blackmask...." She was confused, they also managed to find the accomplice by evidence, a video camera, which shows a man standing with a bomb, They can only deduct Lucas Merryweather, since his height matches, He admitted the assist, but he did say his last words, "The Blackmask will hunt you, beware" Confused, the two incidents connects, Alma's digital pet and Merryweather's words, The chief wanted the player to search more about the Blackmask, Alma mainly calls the entire team, Saying that she found some information, that her pet found some incriminating video about a theft in the museum a month ago, Because of this, they went to the museum to learn more about the truth Summary Victim * Jarvis Milton (Shot in the heart twice) Murder Weapon * Makarov Gun Killer * Hailey Crosser Suspects Attributes * Smokes Appearance * Wears earrings Attributes * Smokes * Knows martial art Appearance * Wears earrings Attributes * Smokes * Knows martial art Attributes * Smokes * Knows martial art Appearance * Wears earrings Killer's Profile * The killer smokes * The killer wears earrings * The killer is 5'6 * The killer knows martial arts * The killer is female Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Receiption (Clues: Victim's Body, Trophy, Pile of Dirt) * Autopsy Victim's Body (00:25:00; Attributes: Your killer smokes) * Analyze Trophy (Result: Blood) * Analyze Pile of Dirt (Result: Invitation Card) * Analyze Invitation Card (Suspect Identified: Wayne Davis) * Talk to Wayne about the card (Crime Scene Unlocked: Corporation Office) * Analyze Blood (03:00:00; Suspect Identified: Orla Penn) * Talk to Orla about the blood on the trophy * Investigate Corporation Office (Clues: Torn Fabric, Cellphone) * Analyze Torn Fabric (Result: Cloth) * Analyze Cloth (Result: Yellow Powder) * Analyze Cellphone (Suspect Identified: Hailey Crosser) * Analyze Yellow Powder (06:00:00; Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Diamond Hunt Category:Cases Category:Cases (Statenville) Category:Cases (Flarehigh City)